


Sex Appeal

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community.</a> Prompt was Playboy bunny.</p></blockquote>





	Sex Appeal

"I've had visions that weren't that disgusting." Cordelia whirled around, pinning Angel with a look. "This is your fault. How am I supposed to do any work tomorrow?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"Fun!" Cordelia exploded. "Fun is going to a club and dancing. That was being stuck inside David Cronenberg's head." She stormed off, muttering under her breath.

Angel looked utterly helpless. "I thought going to a costume party at Lorne's club was a good idea."

Gunn shook his head. "You have to admit, seeing that slime demon dressed as a Playboy bunny is nobody's idea of fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community.](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/) Prompt was Playboy bunny.


End file.
